When a moving bed continuous catalyst regeneration system such as is shown in certain of the above-cited patents (for example, '496 and '680) is utilized to regenerate catalyst used in catalytic reforming, it is the usual practice to cool the catalyst after it is dried and before it is transported to a reducing zone. This is normally accomplished by passing catalyst removed from a regeneration vessel (such as shown in '231) through a cooling vessel wherein cooling is effected by water passing through coils located in the cooling vessel. It must be noted that the catalyst cooling step is omitted from the patents discussed above, even though cooling is a part of the regeneration process. In the regeneration of the catalysts of patents '288, '112, and '032 (cited above), it is necessary to cool the catalyst before it enters the reducing zone.